This invention relates to improvements in an individual crayon holder for colored crayons used for marking on paper or for chalk sticks used on a blackboard, and to a container for a plurality of such crayons or chalk sticks in their individual holders.
Crayon holders heretofore proposed have been impractical because their complicated construction makes them too expensive to manufacture, and in many cases too difficult for a child to use.
There is a need for a crayon holder, to prevent breakage of the crayon, of a few simple parts which are inexpensive to manufacture and assemble and which can easily be used by young children. There is also a need for an attractive form of container of simple and inexpensive construction, for a plurality of crayons, which can be molded from plastic material.